The Vampire Chronicles Season Eight
The Vampire Chronicles Season Eight is the eighth season of The Vampire Chronicles, which deals with Bonnie regaining her magic to turn Damien and Lorenzo back to normal, and also facing a group of terrorists led by a man named Zane Bedlam. It is created by Eric Kripke and Julie Plec. 2015-2016 Cast * Ian Somerhalder as Damien Salvatore- 23/23 * Ben Barnes as Stephen Salvatore- 23/23 * Zoe Kravitz as Bonnie Clyde- 22/23 * Emma Roberts as Carol Smith- 18/23 * Kellan Lutz as Matt Donovan- 19/23 * Andrew Garfield as Lorenzo Darhk * Sebastian Stan as Zane Bedlam Recurring * Ellen Page as Valerie Tulle- 15/23- * Ben Mckenzie as Adam Saltzman- 15/23 * Christian Bale as Micholas Tomlinson- 2/23 * Adrianne Palicki as Rebekah Tomlinson- 1/23 * Andrew Lee as Lucien Castle- 4/23 * Jason Dohring as Silas Tomlinson- 2/23 * Rebekah Hall as Olivia Archer- 1/23 * Margot Robbie as Jessica Salvatore- 15/23 * Dan Stevens as Adrian Talbot- Episodes # "Loosing Clutch"- Six Months, after the previous season finale, Stephen and Carol are now together, and live in an apartment together. Stephen goes to Bonnie for assistance when a new terrorist Organization strikes New York, so Bonnie and Carol infiltrate the Organization and discovers that the leader Zane Bedlam (Sebastian Stan) is running for mayor. Meanwhile, Damien and Lorenzo continue their killing spree across the city, and Damien kills an agent of Blackclaw, who is on to his secret. Later, Bonnie tells Stephen that she may have a way to turn on Damien and Lorenzo's humanity, but Valerie is the only one who can help. Five Years Later, Stephen visits a gravestone and swears that he will kill the person responsible, but we don't know who dies. # "Deathbeds"- Stephen and Bonnie head to Texas, to find Valerie and find her living at a house. Stephen persuades her to help them return Damien and Lorenzo back to normal, but assassins sent by Blackclaw kidnap Bonnie. Meanwhile, Carol and Adam begin investigating the recent murders done by Damien and Lorenzo, forcing Adam to take action, when they discover more murders. Stephen compels a soldier to give them the location of Valerie, when they arrive Bonnie creates a boundary spell, while Stephen breaks in and kills the guards, and rescues Valerie. In the end, they return back to New York, but find Damien and Lorenzo in the Salvatore Boarding house. Five Years Later, Damien taps into his darkness once more and begins killing assassins that have been sent by Stephen. # "Restoration"- Damien reveals that he will stop killing people, unless Stephen leaves the city, as Stephen contemplates on accepting Damien's challenge. Meanwhile, a vampire hunter strikes the city and begins killing people, so Bonnie goes to Adam for assistance to stop him. Meanwhile, Damien decides to stop the vampire hunter, so he zooms in and snaps the man's neck. As Damien attacks Adam, Bonnie uses her magic, and gives Damien his humanity back. Later, Damien realizes what he did, and asks for forgiveness. Bonnie asks Damien to help her find Lorenzo. # "On The Watch"- Zane Bedlam meets with Damien, and employs him to track down a terrorist who uses New York City's influences to cause trouble. So, Damien, Stephen and Bonnie head off to Manhattan to find the terrorist. When the trio have a lead on the terrorist, he prepares to sacrifice himself as well as civilians. Damien is forced to kill him, while Stephen tries to stop the bomb. Lorenzo zooms and begins to fight Damien, and Lorenzo is about to kill Damien, until Bonnie knocks him out with a vervain filled arrow. Later, Bonnie heads to Los Angeles, to find a permanent solution to giving Damien and Lorenzo back. Five Years Later, Matt returns to New York, and is revealed to be a soldier for Blackhawk, he is then hired to kill Valerie, and he knocks out Stephen, as he leaves Damien attacks him, and knocks him out. # "Wage War"- Zane invites Damien and Stephen to a Blackhawk gala, where he offers a truce with the Vampires. Suddenly, Vampire terrorists attack the location, forcing Damien and Stephen to try and stop them. Meanwhile, Bonnie uses Freya's spell to turn Lorenzo back into his normal self, but begins to think about why she fell in love with Lorenzo in the first place. Later, Zane prepares to stake Stephen, but Damien zooms over and snaps his neck. In the End, a woman calling herself Jessica explains to Damien and Stephen that she is their long lost sister, as Zane is resurrected as an Ultimate Vampire. In a Five Year time jump, Matt explains to Damien that Zane compelled him to kill Valerie, and Damien forges an alliance to help him kill Zane. # "Hello Dear Brother"- Jessica Salvatore arrives in New York, and reveals to Damien and Stephen that she is their long lost brother, and that she needs help to stop a witch, who is after her. Stephen decides to trust her, since she is family, and persuades Damien to come along. The witch Sara Paxton (Jessica Biel), nearly blows up a building, until Damien and Stephen zoom in and try to rescue everybody. Jessica uses her darker magic half, and blocks the other witch's powers as Stephen knocks her out In a Five Year time jump, Stephen is revealed to be kidnapped by a woman known as Sybil, who looks like Carol. It ends as Sybil kicks Stephen in the head, knocking him out. # "Nearest And Dearest"- Sara reveals that Zane will destroy New York, by creating a virus that could decimate any Vampire within a three mile radius. Damien, Stephen, Bonnie and Adam team up, and tracks down Sara. Zane arrives, and knocks out Bonnie, and Adam. Damien engages in a fight with Zane, but Zane easily defeats Damien. Stephen and Carol team up, and rescue Damien, Stephen stakes Zane, which weakens him but doesn't kill him. Zane speeds off. In the end, Lorenzo kills Sara, by ripping her heart out of her chest, and realizes that he still has the darkness inside of him. # "Dark Horse Part Two"- Damien and Stephen track down a potential lead on Olivia Archer's whereabouts, while Bonnie reveals to Micholas and Silas that she needs help to see if Lorenzo is back to normal, and feel conflicted when they discover murders by Lorenzo. Damien taps into his dark side once again, and kills a Blackhawk agent who is connected to Olivia Archer. Later, Olivia Archer attends a gala, and plans on dispersing the virus there. Bonnie, Carol, and Jessica team up in order to prevent the virus from spreading, but Bonnie's magic gets blocked, by another witch working with Archer, and the rest of them get kidnapped. Damien, Stephen, Micholas, Silas, Marcel and Rebekah arrive at the warehouse, and saves them. Later, Olivia Archer unleashes the virus, just as Stephen stakes Archer. Damien with Bonnie's help, destroys the machine saving millions of peoples lives. In the end, Micholas, Silas, Rebekah and Marcel, prepare to leave, but Rebekah reveals that Damien and Lorenzo some how still have darkness inside them. In a Five year time jump, Damien goes to Micholas for help in finding Stephen. # "Light And Dark"- It's Christmas! As Stephen, and Carol struggle to gain normalcy in their lives, Stephen decides to have the perfect Christmas. Meanwhile, Zane Bedlam breaks into a building, and steals a powerful stone that could change the destinies for Vampires everywhere. Damien, Stephen, Bonnie and Carol launch an investigation, and discovers that a vampire was there that night, which Damien learns that Zane was there. Zane continues his killing spree across the city, Damien and Stephen prepare to fight Zane. Stephen gains the upper hand, but Zane gets stronger, and pins Stephen to the ground. Damien nearly kills Zane, but Zane then stabs Damien with a Vampire killing stake, killing Damien. As Stephen is left devastated. In the end, we see the Underworld, where Damien Salvatore is talking to someone, as Damien's eyes turn black. # "Black Skies"- A month after Damien's shocking death, Stephen has been drinking a lot, and has been interrogating Vampires who work for Blackclaw, but to no avail. Stephen goes to Bonnie for advice, but Bonnie tells Stephen that even if she could resurrect him, he would no longer be "100 percent Damien". Meanwhile, a vampire named Abraham Darke (Liam Hemsworth),arrives in New York, and begins targeting blonde women who attend the same college party each week. Stephen becomes determined to stop him. Using a connection from Adam, Stephen and Carol crash a party where Abraham is. Stephen begins fighting Abraham, he then gains the upper hand, and Abraham tells Stephen to kill him, but Stephen states that he can't be a killer. Bonnie arrives, using a spell that knocks out Abraham. Later, Stephen goes back home to Carol, stating that Damien could be already dead, and will never be brought back to life. In the end, Damien kills a family hiking in the woods, he then speeds off before his eyes turn black. # "War Zone"- Stephen learns of animal attacks, and begins to think that Damien was responsible. Meanwhile, Lorenzo decides to get answers as to why, he has dreams where he murders people. Lorenzo formulates a plan, and kidnaps one of Zane's henchman, where he begins feeding on his blood. Bonnie gets kidnapped by members of Blackclaw, who reveal shocking information about Damien's whereabouts. Stephen, Carol, and Matt team up and go after Bonnie. Matt kills some soldiers, while Stephen and Carol break into the headquarters, as Stephen snaps a soldiers neck. In the end, Damien greets Stephen, Bonnie, and Adam at the front entrance, saying hello brother. In a Five year time jump, we see Damien searching for Stephen, who has revealed to have been kidnapped. Damien goes to an old friend for help. # "Crippled"- Damien tries to attack Adam, but Stephen manages to defeat his brother. Later, Stephen locks up Damien in the Salvatore boarding house, and goes to Bonnie for help. Bonnie comes up with a spell, which determines that when Damien died, he opened a "door" to something else entirely. While Bonnie and Valerie create a seance, Stephen is forced to work with Zane, in order to defeat someone from his past named Adrian Talbot, ( Dan Stevens). Adrian and his group called The Brood, prepare to target the mayor, when they manage to kill the mayor. Stephen arrives with Zane, as they kill Adrian's men. Stephen then begins fighting Adrian, but Adrian nearly kills him. Stephen subdues him, and Zane offers to keep him held in prison, and takes Adrian away. Later, Stephen comes up with a dangerous idea to save Damien. In the end, Zane breaks out Adrian, and reveals that he needs his help to revive, his love "Sybil", a siren with magical abilities. In a Five year time jump, Damien, Lorenzo, and Tyler unite and take the fight straight to Sybil in order to find Stephen. # "Microbe"- Stephen tells Bonnie and Valerie, about his plan to get inside Damien's mind in order to reform him. Bonnie objects, but discovers that this is the only way to bring back Damien. Bonnie does her spell, which sends her Stephen, and Carol inside Damien's head. Inside Damien's "hell", they see flashes of their past, and revealing that Damien is destined to be alone, seeing visions of "Lana" who calls him a ruthless monster over and over. They eventually find Damien inside an old house, looking at a picture of Lana. He swears to Stephen that the person he knew is gone, and now the darkness will take over. Stephen tells Damien that he is stronger than the darkness, and tells him not to blame himself for people's death, because it makes the darkness feed off of his pain. In the end, Damian claims to Stephen that he needs time to adjust to everything he has done, and swears that they will take down Zane. # "Vampires In America"- Damian, Stephen, and Adam have been going after vampires who have been connected to Zane's organization, Black Claw. The team learn that Adrian is in league with Zane, and set out to capture him. Damian kills a few vampires, and Stephen manages to attack Adrian. Damian knocks out Adrian, and captures him. Later, Adrian wakes up in a cell TBA # "Black Claw"- # "I Hate Everything About You"- # "Seven Psychopaths"- # "Die Trying"- # "When Vampires Deserve To Die"- # "A Perfect Life"- # "Evil Angel"- # "The Deafening Silence"- # "Sacrificial Victim"- Category:The Vampire Chronicles Category:CW Shows Category:Seasons Category:Unfinished pages